


2p Nordic oneshots

by hollygeorgia5



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Finland - Freeform, 2p nyo denmark, 2p nyo finland, 2p nyo iceland, 2p nyo norway, 2p nyo sweden, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: Mostly very short oneshots focused on the 2p and 2p nyo Nordics (mainly Nyo)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 2p Nyo Norway doesn't cope well with hurting her sister.
> 
> 2p Nyo Norway - Hela   
> 2p Nyo Denmark - Karina  
> 2p Nyo Sweden - Annalina
> 
> Note - the 2p Nyo Denmark here is a little different from who you would usually see me write, I have two very different versions of her, and this one isn't exactly fond of Nor.

Hela smiled brightly up at the tall Danish woman. “I’ll just do better, alright?”

Karina simply glared.

“This is why Annalina left.” Hela spoke again. Always speaking, always sharing her thoughts, she knew it was one of her flaws. She needed to learn to submit. They weren’t Vikings anymore. “If you were nicer she’d still be here, and I’d be happy.”

Karina’s response this time was to slap Hela, who rubbed her now red cheek and headed to her room. Hopefully Karina wouldn’t follow her, she needed more time to calm down.

“You’re independent, go home!”

Hela straightened out her hair, and picked up a book. She couldn’t actually read particularly easily anymore due to a few accidents messing up her eyes, but she could pretend. It’d protected Hela a few times already.

Hela was crying in a puddle of blood when Annalina arrived.

And soon enough was in Annalina’s arms as the red haired woman tried to clean her up.

“I won.” Annalina said.

“This is Iceland’s blood.” Hela mused, a strange smile stretching across her face. She never called Iceland by her nation name, Iceland was her sister, it was always Ragna.

“Mi- Hela, did you even listen?” Sweden was concerned. Hela wasn’t mentally stable at the best of times, but she was never this off.

“You won, so I have to go with you.”

Sweden held back her relief, Hela was at least half aware of her surroundings. “You don’t seem upset.”

“I do Iceland more harm than good.”

“Lillasyster…” That made sense, Hela was in that mindset. It’d never gotten as bad as this before. All that was missing was an identity change.

“Hey, Storesøster? I could fancy a change of name.”

There it was, but could it wait? “We need to pack.”

“I like Mildri.”


	2. The Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steampunk AU
> 
> 2P Nyo DenNor
> 
> 2p Nyo Norway- Mildri  
> 2p Nyo Denmark- Freja  
> Nyo Norway- Unnamed Archivist (Lovise)
> 
> Mildri takes care of errands in the city, and pays her beloved a visit.

Mildri meandered up the main road of the city, smiling at the carriage wheels passing  
her, though keeping her cloaked head down. She had no reason to hide her face, her eyes  
revealed nothing of her nature, but it still seemed best. Her hands gripped the warm metal of the clasp that held the blue fabric in place over her shoulders, hiding her family crest. She really did have to ask Freja if she had anything with her own crest so Mildri could bear that instead.

Steps. They were certainly inconvenient. Mildri always thought as much as she  
scaled them, and was forever grateful for the contraptions lining the roads at those points  
that allowed carriages to cross to upper levels of the city. For those who lived outside the walls, they were really a requirement, but Mildri was always contrary. She was walking from her home on the outskirts of the city to the market district, one level below the port and the city gardens, which were only lower than the level the archives stood on.

Mildri had to admit, walking was tiresome, but she always felt good stamping around  
in her favourite boots, so she could - and would - ignore the burning in her legs.  
After running her errands in the market, she hurried down the side streets to drop her  
purchases in Freja’s shop, not liking to loiter too long outside of the main streets. The streets were not fun when someone could recognise her, pull her round a quiet corner, and make an attempt on her life. Of course. Mildri wouldn't be killed so easily. Fire magic would at least give her a fighting chance, even if it was the reason they targeted her.  
She had noticed her fingertips would sparkle with the start of a flame when she was  
nervous. As far as she's figured out, no one else had noticed. Others had far more obvious nervous ticks.

  
“Darling?” She called out into the dark shop, maybe Freja was in her workshop in the  
back? Mildri pulled down her hood and fixed her hair as she meandered to the door at the  
back. Freja often got lost in her work after all. Mildri allowed her now calm fingertips to brush over the devices and curiosities that her beloved had made with Taika. It was easy to see which ones Taika had influenced. The large power sources added haphazardly proved well enough that they were originally made without them, only for their inability to work without the spark of Taika's magic to be discovered later.

Mildri appreciated that Freja’s sister hadn't attempted to kill her, though the same  
could not be said for her own, who often made attempts on Freja's life.  
…Was this a flamethrower? Mildri pocketed it. Her darling surely wouldn't mind, right?  
She would.  
Mildri knew she would.  
So the brunette was curious.

She opened the door to the back, going unnoticed by the woman hunched over her  
desk. She sighed, though amusement was clear in her voice. Nope, no reaction. She huffed.

Nothing.

She walked up behind her and placed a rose on the desk.  
“How long have you been standing there?” Freja couldn't help smiling as Mildri  
wrapped her arms around her.  
Mildri giggled, “No time at all. For once.”  
“Have you finished your errands?”  
“More important than that, dear, you-”  
“Are you doing anything else before you head home?”

Mildri sighed, less brightly this time. It was blatantly obvious Freja was trying to get  
her to leave.  
“I was going up to the archives before WE head home, darling.”  
Freja turned back to her desk. “I have work to do.”  
“Then I guess I'll go play in the street~” The threat of arson didn't need to be spoken,  
Freja knew all the games Mildri liked to play. Pyromania was probably not the best habit, but neither was Freja's smoking. Though, by this point, the smell of smoke that lingered on Freja’s clothes was more comforting to Mildri than anything. At least Mildri had more sense than to go out of her way to inhale chemical-y smoke.

Well, as much as she could, given she was an alchemist. Playing with those chemicals  
made it hard to avoid.  
“Mildri, no.”  
“Then come home, my darling!”  
Freja grumbled before getting to her feet.  
“You haven't met the head archivist yet properly, it'll be nice to go up there with you!”  
Mildri giggled and nuzzled into the taller woman's arm.

The sweetness in Mildri's tone pulled a smile from Freja.  
Mildri pulled her cloak around herself and Freja mindlessly pulled the hood over her  
head.  
“You know I don't need to hide my face, right?” Mildri laughed more.  
“...habit.”  
Made sense. Taika's bright red eyes screamed ‘this person has magic’. Mildri's own eyes were cold blue, betraying nothing of the magic flames that lingered under the surface.  
Mildri once again mulled over how good it felt to walk in her boots. Until she noticed  
her precious had heels on. This made her pout, though it wasn't serious. She just wished she could be tall, sometimes. She did, however, resist the urge to jump up and sit on Freja’s shoulders. Still, she skipped ahead, bouncing along the street. She always felt happy around Freja.

The woman at the desk of the archives gave a friendly look to Mildri, just short of a  
smile. That was normal for her. Mildri grinned enthusiastically in response and dragged Freja over.  
“This is Andersen! The inventor!” Goodness, Mildri was nearly shaking in excitement as the stranger gave Freja a once over.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Freja.”  
“Hello?”  
The girl had short blonde hair and dark eyes.  
“I like her, she’s serious like you and Taika.” Mildri made a strange face with puffed  
up cheeks that meant… Something. Freja kissed Mildri’s head and almost laughed.  
Always easy to fluster, Mildri hid red-faced behind the archivist.  
“...Anyway… wanna read the Thommasen records, darling?”  
“That’s your family name, right?”  
Mildri nodded brightly and dragged Freja up to a higher floor of the archives.


	3. Sleepless nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p Nyo Norway thinks about ways of coping with her insomna and her family. 
> 
> TW: Suicide mention.

Mildri sighed and rested back in her bed. Of course, it wouldn't help. But she was so guilty whenever Sweden would look at her over the table. Sweden hated seeing her hurting, yet she got upset when Norway took resting in her own hands. To be fair, Iceland's sleepless  
nights hurt Norway just as sharply, so did her brother Svalbard's.

She stared mindlessly at the empty glasses on her bedside table, half had been hot drinks in an attempt to soothe, but as sleep seemed to further allude her, she'd started on the alcohol. 

She was all ready to give up and return to work.

Or, she could call Denmark, beg the woman to love her, like the kinder version in her happier dreams had. Back when Mildri could have happier dreams. She knew now that the dreams weren't Denmark, Freja was not her name and never had been. Karina hated Norway, always had. Norway also knew that Sweden knew who Freja was, a certain something in the way she spoke, and resented that Annalina never parted with the information.

At the very least, maybe if she called Karina, Mildri would be granted a nation's temporary death.

She said she would stop doing that. She was trying to stop killing herself when things got too much at night.  
Eventually she gave up. sleep was too far away, and the sleeping pills would offer her a few hours of rest.  
Or at least, she would have if her alarm clock hadn't started screeching in its' typical grating way. The sleepless night was quickly shaken away and the pyromaniac burned her arm until the pain woke her up.

She had breakfast to make.


	4. Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p Nyo NorFin / SuFin Hanahaki 
> 
> Focusing on 2p Nyo Norway and Iceland.
> 
> 2p Nyo Sealand is 2p Nyo Norway's daughtEr
> 
>  
> 
> Character death. Permanent character death at that.

Ragna once again was looking for her sister. An everyday occourance really.

This time, however, Mildri had been missing for a year. As the personifications of Iceland and Norway, a year wasn't actually that long, and missing three meetings was hardly the end of the world.

Still, considering the awful cough Norway had been suffering with before vanishing, it was difficult to be at ease. And her youngest sister was concerned.

Iceland eventually cornered Sweden, Mildri's neighbor and their adopted big sister, and asked her for help.

Svalbard prevented anything further by interrupting the two, and told Ragna that Mildri was staying at one of her homes in her own country and probably wouldn't be coming back. It pissed Sweden off for some reason.

Ragna had a lead.  
She exhausted it.  
The last place she checked - a small flat in Bergen - would be the one with abnormality.   
The minute she opened the door, there were wilted yellow daisies. Not too unusual for the hanahaki to flare up. But these flowers were old, and seemed more like they were placed to divert attention and make people leave.  
Svalbard had obviously decided Ragna needed to see his twin. Ragna was not someone who could be dissuaded.

She still remembered the layout of this flat, and turned into the living room. More flowers. Only they were....  
Finland's.  
These weren't Denmark's national flower, as Mildri would cough up now and again because of lingering feelings from another life. Lily of the valley was Finland's national flower, and Ragna knew that well enough. As for what it meant....

Realization struck her all at once.

Of course her sister's feelings weren't reciprocated, Taika and Annalina were together, and happily in love.

Of course Mildri would never dream of sacrificing her ability to love in order to survive. It changed people too much, and her loving nature was much too big a part of her.

Of course Annalina wouldn't want anyone to know, and it was far too likely that Mildri would want to keep it from Taika too, not wanting to hurt her.

Ragna was hit with a wave of resentment. She hated Hanahaki, she hated Sweden, she hated Finland, she hated Denmark, she hated Sval-

No, Svalbard had understood. Despite his differences with his twin, he'd known. He'd known Ragna couldn't be kept in the dark. He understood. She didn't hate her brother for that.

She wished he'd done something sooner.

Iceland took off her coat and made her way through Mildri's home. It was such a small place, and Ragna wished Mildri had decided to spend her days elsewhere. Somewhere bigger, more comfortable. The dining table had a stack of documents, which Ragna flicked through, quickly making sense of them. They were giving her the land. Once Iceland signed this, everywhere that was Norway would belong to Iceland, and Mildri... Well, Mildri was far too sick to survive as a human.

Oh wait, no, there was some land further south being given to Sealand. Ragna wasn't sure how she felt about that. Of course, when Norway made such a decision she'd of course leave some of herself to her daughter... But Ragna couldn't help but feel Taika's treatment of Paisley (to the point of being the pink haired kid's favourite aunt) had only made this predicament worse.

And Paisley herself... Ragna had always been jealous of the attention she got.

She put the stack of paper back down and opened the door she knew led to her sister's bedroom. Scorched walls once she stepped inside made it clear. So did the now frail body coughing up more tiny white flowers. Mildri had always been strong, but now she was too weak to even cough properly. Hanne, the small red dragon Mildri called her familiar, was fast asleep at the foot of the bed. It was likely that she'd be asleep until .... a new master could be found. Or Mildri recovered, but at this point Ragna knew this was an impossibility. Hanne would either find someone new or die along with her partner. Ragna hoped the small dragon would bond with her, she didn't want to loose Hanne too. The dragon meant far too much to Mildri.

Her head lifted with difficulty, she didn't seem surprised to see her sister before her. A small, relieved smile crossed her face for a moment as she reached her arms towards Ragna in a silent request to be held. Ragna did so without hesitation, though as slowly as she could manage so as not to hurt her sister further.

Norway immediately cuddled into her sister, before coughing more against her chest. Iceland didn't mind.

"You want me to sign, right?"  
A weak confirmation came from Norway.  
"Can I... Can I just wait a while?"  
Another affirmative. And a tighter grip around her waist. That's what Mildri wanted too.  
They sat together. Mildri slowly getting her breath back.

"You're so strong... So beautiful .... I couldn't be prouder of you." It was after what felt like hours that Mildri spoke. "I love you so much,"  
"I love you too, Mildri." Ragna smiled a sad kind of smile.  
A shake of her sister's head, "...That's Storesøster."  
"Stóra systir...."  
"Lillesøster, Jeg elsker deg."

Far longer passed, silence louder than could be expected.

"Jeg elsker deg så mye."

"Ég elska þig líka."

Ragna waited for Mildri to reach her temporary nation's death before signing the paper. That way she wouldn't be killing her own sister... Right? Every letter of her name as she completed the documents felt wrong, was painful, but at this point... There really was little else to be done.

*****

Ragna couldn't fight back the smile as her companion nuzzled the back of her neck. The bird sat on her head making irritated noises. Hanne and Lady Puffin did not get along, much to Ragna's amusement. Never had, and Ragna supposed that was something Hanne had picked up from her previous master.

She'd grown out her hair, and it had become more easy to tell she was related to Mildri nowadays. The playful smile on her face as she watched the other Nordics argue looked exactly like Mildri's used to. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

Svalbard had helped a lot. They'd grieved together. Taika hadn't been told the circumstances.

"Auntie!" Paisley yelled into the living room of what was now Iceland's house in Trondheim to get her guardian's attention. Ragna had been surprised by her own decision to take her niece in, never mind everyone else.  
"Yeah?"

"I'm going out to play, alright?"

"Yeah."

Mildri wouldn't have liked anything to happen to the kid, Ragna supposed.


	5. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic? Based on a series of anamatics I will never make using Hamilton songs.
> 
> 2p NorFin and 2p FinIce   
> 2p nyo Norway, 2p nyo Iceland, 2p Finland   
> Originally it was going to be Sufin and NorFin because Ice as Peggy. But then I remembered how different their relationship with each other was than with Ice. I don't think they'd sit back with each other.

There Mildri was. A sunshine filled smile on her face as she bounced around - looking at all the books she loved so. A beacon as light as the woodland outside the window that refused to be snuffed out by the uncaring world. Norway was stubbornly kind and friendly. 

 

He couldn't help breathing out her name, which got the attention of the smaller girl. 

 

“Antti!” she called, gleeful, hurrying to put down her books to go over to him. Just like Finland remembered. 

 

“Congratulations ~!” She sang, her bright tone still present, though the expression on her face was anything but. Ice was present in her eyes. Yet the room seemed warmer than ever. Surely a sign of her magic rushing out of control. 

 

Ah. So she had heard what happened. 

  
“You have invented a new kind of stupid.” She turned her back to him as she spoke, a small thing. She trusted him enough to turn her back on him but hated him enough that she couldn't bear to face him.

 

“A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid. An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid.” It was easy to listen to the whimsical lilt in her voice and forget her upset until she glanced over her shoulder to check on him. “ 'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid.”

 

Fuck she was pissed. Antti had forgotten she could look that way. It had been decades since anyone had upset either Norway to this degree. He took a step towards her, to try to justify himself. Justify himself how? What could he say? He was weak. Mildri's harsh smile stopped him dead in his tracks. 

 

“Let's review.”

Did she really need to do this? He already understood exactly what he'd done.

“You took a rumor a few - maybe two - people knew and refuted it by sharing an affair of which no one has accused you.”

The false smile only widened as she spoke and Antti could feel sweat on his neck. It was hard to tell if that was fear or her uncontrolled magic. He regretted now that he'd been relieved to hear it was Mildri rather than Lokki sat in his library. He'd seen Lokki in a rage before. But nothing could prepare him for those expressions mirrored on the other Norway. 

  
“I begged you to take a break, you refused to.” That was true. Mildri was always trying to make sure none of them overworked themselves though, he always ignored it. 

 

She'd begun pacing as she struggled to find the words to speak. “So scared of what your enemies might do to you - You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to!”

 

Norway pulled on her hair - a nervous tick Mildri had for years. Lokki would run his hands through his hair. “You know why Christensen can do what he wants?” 

She. Why was she bringing Denmark into this? Antti immediately glared at Mildri for having the-

Oh, right, she was angry. 

Why were small angry girls so much scarier than their male counterparts. 

“He doesn't dignify schoolyard taunts with a response!”

Yeah, well! He's an apathetic jerk! Antti couldn't help his anger bubbling up! 

  
“So yeah, congratulations! You've redefined your legacy, congratulations!”

 

“It was an act of political sacrifice!” Antti countered. Yes he should have kept his-

 

“...Sacrifice?” She choked out a laugh.

 

That was definitely not the right thing to say. 

 

“I languished in a loveless marriage in London, I lived only to read your letters.”

Antti didn't think he'd ever seen Mildri that sad before. It didn't suit her. He barely held from reaching to comfort her. She.. He hadn't even considered how her marriage to England was destroying her. 

“I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?' … That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away, but I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay - and you know what I'm here to do?”

“Mildri…”   
“I'm not here for you.”

 

She paused, grabbing hopelessly for the correct words. 

Antti didn't speak this time, he didn't want to make this worse. 

 

“I know my sister like I know my own mind.”

 

Antti was at something of a loss - she never really seemed to be in synch with her siblings or ‘cousins’, yet there she was talking about Ragna with more fondness than he's seen before. 

  
“You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind - and a million years ago, she said to me 'this one's mine', so I stood by.” 

 

Ragna, kind? That was absurd… No. Ragna was kind. Ragna was kind caring and trusted her loved ones with everything. And Mildri was her older sister. How much of her behavior was informed by Mildri's? Maybe she wasn't always the happiest about that but Antti hadn't realized just how much Mildri loved Iceland. Was Lokki the same? 

 

At that point, Mildri grabbed Finland's collar and pulled him close, the ice in her eyes impossible to look away from. “Do you know why? ...I love my sister more than anything in this life, I will choose her happiness over mine every time.”

  
“Ragna is the best thing in our life! So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife”

 

She let go and started towards the door, not looking back as she continued to speak.

  
“Congratulations - for the rest of your life, every sacrifice you make is for my sister. Give her the best life.”

 

The door slammed shut and Mildri fell against it, finally allowing tears to fall.

“Congratulations.”

 

She'd have to go take Ragna somewhere nice, her little sister deserved something, and definitely needed something to take her mind off of the pain.


End file.
